


Guilty fantasy

by thawrecka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: That ironic rebound, when you try not to think about something.





	Guilty fantasy

_Don't think about your sister._ Don't think about her lying in that hospital bed, sickly-pale and soft. Don't think about the way she fights, those sharp, economical movements, the way she could take your head off with her weapon if she wanted. Don't think about the way she smirks when she wins fights, the way she smiles when she's helping people find their answers, the colour on her cheeks when she's flustered, the stomping moves she makes when she's annoyed.

Three years he spent, thinking she was dead, trying to remember how to fight when he could barely breathe. Three years of ignoring this.

_She's not even legal, you sick fuck,_ Matt thinks, and comes all over his hand in a grimy looking toilet stall, in a part of the Garrison he's not even supposed to be in.

Flushes the evidence. Gets out, washes his hands, tries not to look at his face in the mirror.


End file.
